Butterfly Kisses
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Scorpius has to let his little girl go. But can he do it?


Scorpius looked at his little girl. She was no longer little but she was still his. Only for a little while longer. She's 10 years old and next year she'll be off to Hogwarts just like her brothers. He wondered if life would ever be the same after Rylee went to Hogwarts. Life had changed over the past 20 years already. He remembered how happy he had been when he married Lily all those years ago. She was his forever. Being an Auror was everything he wanted it to be. He also loved his family.

He remembered when Lily told him they were pregnant for the first time. He remembered it was October 14 when Lily had come running home and attacked him. "Scorpius sit!" she giggled.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her concerned.

"Nothing everything is perfect!" Lily laughed kissing him deeply.

"Now you are scaring me." Scorpius said looking at his wife of two years.

"We're pregnant!" Lily squealed kissing him again.

"We're what?" Scorpius asked pushing her back a bit.

"Pregnant." Lily's face fell. "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm just….are you sure?"

"Yes." Lily looked at him. "Your mum says I'm 2 months along."

"That's great." Scorpius said.

"You're not as excited as I am."

"I'm shocked that's all. All dad's get this way." Scorpius said looking at her.

"Oh." Lily said getting up and walking to the bedroom shutting the door. It took another 2 weeks for Scorpius to get used to the idea, and another week before Lily would let him back in their room. Scorpius showed up for every appointment and every Lamaze class. It wasn't until their 7th appointment that they found out they were having twins. Harry had laughed and said they were going to be trouble makers. Ginny had told the couple to pay him no mind. But Harry was right. April 1st Fabian Gerald and Gideon Frederick Malfoy were born. Trouble makers at birth.

1 year later they found out they were pregnant again. 9 months later John Alexander was born March 27. 2 years after John another set of twins, Tyler Jordan and Aidan Michael made their way into the hearts of Lily and Scorpius. Yet another year passed and Lily found out she was pregnant. "Mum this is crazy! I've turned into Nana Molly!"

"Oh Lily darling, you and Scorpius love each other." Ginny said patting her daughters hand. "Plus its just more grandchildren for me to spoil."

"Oh yeah that's just……….Bah!" Lily groaned.

8 months later Jacob Nathaniel made his little appearance. He was a carbon copy of his father. Blonde hair and steel blue eyes. Fabian and Gideon smiled proudly at their brother. "Mummy?" Fabian asked.

"Yes sweetheart?" she asked looking away from the baby.

"Can we have a sister next time?" Fabian and Gideon asked in unison.

"Next time?" Lily laughed "I don't know that there will be a next time boys." the 4 year olds frowned.

"No baby." John pouted.

"Aw sweetie mummy loves all of you very much." she told her son.

"Baby." Tyler smiled.

"Yes Ty baby." Scorpius said picking his son up.

"Like baby." Aidan said with a smile. Lily and Scorpius smiled at this. Life for the Malfoy's stayed like this for quite some time.

"Scor we have so many kids." Lily mused one night tired after a 3 am feeding.

"Yes but we have enough love to go around." Scorpius smiled.

"Bah!" Lily groaned sinking into her pillow.

"You know Mrs. Malfoy it has been quite sometime since we spent the night together."

"We sleep together every night Scor and I'm tired!" Lily said looking at the clock "It's 3:15."

"Yes and I'm awake." he emphasized the last word.

"Scor look this is insa….oh my you are awake." Lily giggled looking at her husband. "How long has it been?"

"7 months 10 days 8 minutes and 21 seconds." Scorpius said sighing dramatically.

"Not that you've been counting." Lily laughed.

"Right." Scorpius smiled.

"Protection?" Lily asked.

"I want a girl." Scorpius said nibbling on Lily's ear.

"Well then we better practice." Lily moaned as Scorpius pulled the sheet over their head.

"I'm pregnant." were the next words out of Lily's mouth.

_There's two things I know for sure:She was sent here from heaven and she'sdaddy's little girl._

9 months 4 days later Rylee Ginevra Malfoy was born. A wonderful 7 pounds 4 oz. "We gots a sister!" Fabian and Gideon cheered. "We'll protect her!"

"Make sure she doesn't talk to boys." John said.

"Teach her to read." Aidan smiled.

"Teach her to fly." Tyler said shoving his brother.

"Me baby." Jake pouted.

"You're all my babies." Lily said softly pulling Jake onto the bed.

"Mumma luff?" Jake asked.

"Always baby I will always love you." Lily smiled looking at her husband. "She's going to be daddy's little girl."

Scorpius smiled and took the little girl from his wife's arms looking down at the angel face. "I've got you angel. I've got you."

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at nightShe talks to Jesus and I close my eyes andI thank god for all the joy in my life_

Rylee made it a habit to wake up every night at exactly 2:58. No sooner and not any later. 2:58. Scorpius always got up with her and would gently rock her in the rocking chair humming softly in her little ear.

_Oh, but most of allFor butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_

When she would finally fall back to sleep he would gently place her back in her bassinet and kiss her soft pink forehead. "Goodnight angel." he would whisper.

When Rylee was 3 she found she loved daisies and would pick them sticking them all over her head. Lily would sigh and always take them out. Scorpius, however, always snuck them back to her. He said his angel needed a halo and what is more perfect than a 3 year old with a daisy crown?

_sticking little white flowers all up in her hair; _

_"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."_

"Daddy I'm scared!" 4 year old Rylee cried gripping the broomstick handle for dear life.

"Its ok angel I got you. You won't fall."

"I will to!" Rylee screamed.

"Scorpius Malfoy you get her off that thing right now!" Lily yelled.

"Aw Lils she's just having some fun!"

"Obviously not look at he……SCOR SHE'S FLYING!" Lily screamed with delight.

Scorpius turned and saw Rylee hovering on her broom. "Yes Lily I see that."

"Daddy look I'm flying!" Rylee giggled in delight.

"Big deal she's flying!" Jake muttered.

"It was a big deal when you started flying little brother." 9 year old Gideon said ruffling Jake's hair.

"It was big deal when we all started flying." Fabian said "Showed mum and dad we were magical."

"I hate flying." Aidan said shuddering.

_"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."In all that I've done wrong I know I musthave done something right to deserve a hugevery morning and butterfly kisses at night_

Scorpius opened the door to find peace and quiet just the way he liked it. "DADDY!"

And there goes the peace. Rylee bounded across the room and jumped into her fathers awaiting arms. "Hello little bit."

"Daddy guess what?!" the 6 year old giggled.

"What love?"

"Mummy and I made you a cake!" Rylee giggled.

"A cake?"

"Uh huh for your birthday!"

"Is it my birthday I must have forgotten." Scorpius smiled and picked the young girl up.

"Hi dad!" the other boys smiled. Fabian and Gideon were missing as they were off at their first year of Hogwarts. Both in Gryffindor and both living up to their namesakes reputations. He and Lily had been called into the Headmasters office 4 times in the last month. Scorpius looked at the cake and couldn't help but smile. The frosting was smeared in several places, there was cookie crumbs, and a chocolate frog in the middle.

"Did you make the cake angel?" he asked Rylee looking at her.

"Yes daddy mummy taught me!"

"She did?"

"Uh huh and she told me that chocolate was your favorite because it reminded you of mummy's eyes." The cake read: Happy burthdae daddee. Even with as weird as it looked Scorpius loved it. "I know its not pretty like mummy's cakes but she said you'd like it."

"I do its wonderful and I bet it tastes great to." Scorpius looked at his wife who simply nodded.

How the years seemed to pass. His boys all went to Hogwarts and were great. Amazingly enough every single child was placed in Gryffindor. Lily couldn't help but beam with pride. When Rylee entered the twins promised their mother to look after her. Fabian had made Prefect as had John. Gideon was Quidditch Captain which was good enough for him. They laughed and said that when Rylee became a second year she'd have to join the team just to make it a family affair. It wasn't long before all the boys had graduated leaving a 15 year old Rylee very happy. "Finally no brothers to pester me!" she exclaimed at the end of their last term.

_Sweet 16 todayShe's looking like her mama a little more everydayOne part woman, the other part perfume and make-up from ribbons and curlsTrying her wings out in a great big world._

"Mum I need to go shopping!" the birthday girl cried flying down the marble staircase.

"Why?" Lily inquired looking at her daughter.

"Because nothing I have fits! All of a sudden my clothes don't fit!" Rylee said indicating to the red jumper and jeans that were indeed to small on her.

"Alright we'll go shopping after lunch."

"Thank you!" Rylee squealed with glee kissing her mothers cheek. She ran past Scorpius as he came in the back door.

"Hey angel slow down!"

"Sorry daddy!"

"What's she so excited about?" Scorpius asked his wife kissing her cheek.

"I'm taking her shopping this afternoon nothing fit's the poor girl."

"Alright so just take her to that clothing store she likes so much."

"Scor I haven't taken her clothes shopping since she was 10."

"Yes so she still has the same taste in clothes."

"No she doesn't."

Scorpius simply rolled his eyes. When Lily and Rylee returned from shopping, Rylee was wearing small jean shorts, low tops, and a tank top. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"What?" both mother and daughter asked.

"What are you wearing?" Scorpius pointed at Rylee's clothing.

"Um clothes?" Rylee said in a question unsure.

"Yes well… you look… I mean….. go change!"

"Dad." Rylee whined.

"Scor honestly." Lily rolled her eyes "Rylee go put your new clothes in your trunk."

"Yes mum." Rylee smiled and ran upstairs with her new clothing.

"Is her hair shorter?" Scorpius asked noticing the small ponytail for the first time.

"Yes she wanted it cut for her birthday."

"But I liked her hair!" Scorpius said. "It had that cute curl at the bottom."

"Scor she's not a little girl anymore. I know your being a dad but please tone it down. We only have her for a little while longer."

That night Scorpius walked into Rylee's room and found her fast asleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead just as he did every night since she was a baby "Night angel."

_But I rememberButterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; stickinglittle white flowers all up in her hair."You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if youdon't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."With all that I've done wrong I must have donesomething right to deserve her love every morningand butterfly kisses at night._

Platform 9 ¾ was busier than ever. Rylee was nervous and adjusted her badge nervously on her robes. "Rylee you look fine." Lily said looking at her daughter.

"Mum I'm so nervous! I mean what if he doesn't get it?!"

"He? He who?" Scorpius inquired.

"Oh honestly dad! Frank? My boyfriend? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Dad?! You never call me dad. Frank? Frank Longbottom?!"

"Oh for heaven sakes. I have to go." Rylee hugged Lily and kissed her cheek. "Bye dad. I love you." she kissed his cheek quickly before boarding the train. Two strong arms grabbed her from the back "Frank!" Rylee giggled and kissed him right there in front of a window.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Scorpius said.

"Funny my dad said the same thing when you did that to me my 7th year." Lily said waving goodbye to her daughter. "Come on love we have the whole house to ourselves till Christmas."

"Now there's my silver lining." Scorpius joked but was still sad. He felt like he was losing his angel.

_All the precious timeLike the wind, the years go your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name 'll make a promise and I'll give her in the bride-room just staring at asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm notsure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time.""Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

Rylee paced the wedding room. She was nervous very, very nervous. "Hey Ry stop your pacing would you!" Her best friend and cousin Shelby laughed.

"No kidding!" Dora smirked "You're making me nervous."

"Shut up you guys this isn't easy!"

"Yeah yeah." Shelby giggled.

"We know this is just so hard marrying the next minister of magic."

"Nothing is for sure guys!" Rylee laughed.

"Oh please Andrew is soooooo a shoe in!" Lindsey, yet another cousin, said entering the room.

"Andrew? What happened to Frank?" Scorpius asked from the corner.

"Dad they're kidding. I'm marrying Frank. If not I'm at the wrong wedding."

"Come here love I need to do your hair." Lily said smiling at her daughter.

"Did you find them?" Rylee's face lit up.

"I did. Took me all morning but I found the perfect bunch."

"Perfect bunch of what?" Scorpius asked.

"Daisies. For my halo." Rylee said smiling. "You always told me they were the best for making halo's and crowns."

"They are."

"There we go love." Lily said placing the last flower in Rylee's hair.

"Ready daddy?"

"You called me daddy."

"You'll always be my daddy no matter what." Rylee said choking up slightly "and no matter what I'll always be your angel."

"Thank you." Scorpius said hugging her close.

"So do I look alright?" Rylee asked twirling in her dress.

"Like an angel." Scorpius said a tear escaping from his eyes.

"Oh daddy don't cry." Rylee wiped the tear away and kissed his cheek. "Come on I have a man waiting for me at the altar."

"That you do." He leaned over and kissed her forehead "I love you angel."

"I love you too."

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must havedone something deserve your love every morning and butterflykisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

The two walked up the aisle as the music started to play Frank looked at Rylee and smiled brightly. When they reached him Scorpius kissed her forehead once more and looked at Frank sternly "Take care of her."

"I will sir." Frank said with a nod.

The wedding went on and Rylee never took her eyes off her love. Scorpius took Lily's hand for support knowing he couldn't have done this alone. Lily smiled at her husband and looked at her little girl who was smiling in the same manner she had when she married Scorpius all those years ago.

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always rememberevery hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. _


End file.
